Mau, takut takut
by daunlontar
Summary: (NCT) (ONESHOOT) (FAILED PWP) #Johnjae ; Just cameo #MarkHyuck Jaehyun yang mau tapi takut-takut dan Johnny dibuat stress olehnya. (JOHNNY X JAEHYUN)


**Mau, Takut-takut**

 **Johnny x Jaehyun**

* * *

 **Abstract**

Jaehyun being persistent but too coward. Johnny just tired and want to do it ASAP.

* * *

Trigger warning : **mature content** , a bit non consent for tiny part

Underaged reader I warn you to think again before reading but if you keep reading it it's okay, human right above moral lol

* * *

Fanfic ini adalah sangat nista dan tidak jelas. Maafkan.

TYPO/OOC/DELU/Slice of Life

* * *

"Hyung... ya ampun tidak jadi aku takut Hyung!" Jaehyun kembali mengangkat pinggulnya.

" _Holyshit_ yasudah kalau begitu kita tidak usah dipaksa. Kita tidur saja oke ?" Johnny mengela napasnya. Lagipula tangannya pegal menahan pinggang Jaehyun dari tadi, itu tidak ringan.

"Ja..jangan! oke oke aku berani, tunggu tunggu sabar aku siapkan mental dulu, takut sakit Hyung." Jaehyun menatap Johnny lalu meringis dan mengangkang lebih lebar lagi.

Saudara-saudara, hal ini telah terjadi selama 1 jam. Ya, sebegitu lamanya Johnny sudah tidak pakai apa-apa ditubuh bagian bawah dan dia mengacungkan penisnya sambil duduk , dan Jaehyun sudah mengangkang di atasnya menghadap Johnny dan kalau anak ini tubuhnya polos tidak pakai apapun. Ujung penis Johnny sudah bersentuhan dengan rektum Jaehyun tapi tidak masuk masuk sama sekali karena yang mengusulkan untuk melakukan hal ini dari tadi masih takut-takut tapi menolak untuk menyerah. Johnny rasanya mau menghempaskan kepalanya ke dinding biar dia pingsan daripada frustasi luar biasa seperti ini.

"Ih... penis mu bergerak-gerak Hyung, _it's gettin bigger wtf_ , Hyung , jangan semakin besar aku semakin takut aduh!" Jaehyun menatap horror penis Johnny yang maaf ereksi.

"Ya ITU REAKSI ALAMI , dari tadi kau tempel terus ujungnya ya dia _excited_ !" Johnny mendesis, ya ampun bocah ini membuat umurnya semakin berkurang saja.

"Hyung, kayaknya tidak usah aja deh, aku takut. Nanti berdarah bagaimana ?" Jaehyun menutup matanya.

"Baiklah kau turun saja, biar aku urus sendiri punyaku di kamar mandi." Sudahlah dia main solo saja daripada begini terus.

"JANGAN, sayang sudah diam-diam menyelundupkan _lube_ dan aku sudah sampai membersihkan lubang pantat sampai dicucuk-cucuk dengan alat semprot itu." Jaehyun membeberkan pengorbanannya hanya untuk aksi coba-coba ini.

"YASUDAH LESAKKAN MASUKKAN SAJA sekali jleb begitu pelan-pelan!" Johnny hampir berteriak tapi suaranya masuk ke dalam. Rasanya mau ditinju saja muka ganteng Jaehyun.

"Kau gampang mengatakannya! Coba jadi aku! Sakit pasti!" Jaehyun menggunakan kartu AS nya lagi. 'Coba kau di posisi ini'

"Ya siapa yang meminta 'Hyung ayo coba lakukan sekali saja .' Lalu sampai meminta _Trainee_ menyelundupkan barang nista hah ?" Johnny ingin _facepalm_ tapi tidak bisa tangannya sibuk.

Jadi yah awalnya Johnny hanya menangkap basah Jaehyun sedang menonton film dewasa. Dia onani. Sudah biasa sih lelaki nonton begitu, jangankan nonton , melakukannya pun sudah biasa. Contohnya Hansol itu yang tidak debut-debut , hobinya bermain dengan pacar tante-tante nya kalau ada waktu luang. Makanya perhatikan dia suka tidak ada sendiri kalau trainee sering pergi bersama. Kemudian Yuta, dia juga punya pacar sembunyi-sembunyi dengan salah satu trainee baru dan mereka pernah sekali saat masa bukan promosi pergi ke hotel. Kalau Johnny lebih luar biasa lagi , pacarnya di Chicago sangat banyak. Tapi saat menjadi trainee SM dia jadi membuka jalur baru. Maksudnya dia belajar melakukan seks dengan laki-laki dan itu bukan berarti dia menjadi _gay_. Dia baru belajar tentang ini setelah lama jadi _trainee_ , tau hal hal yang tidak di ekspos ke publik. Rata-rata dalam satu grup sudah biasa jadi _fuck buddy_ kalau mereka sedang masa promosi karena tidak boleh macam-macam, berpacaran dengan perempuan sangat berbahaya, apalagi masih _rookies_. Jadi untuk memuaskan hasrat yang memang pasti ada pada setiap manusia , maka ya bagi yang mau dan sepakat boleh-boleh saja melakukan hubungan intim. Jadi boleh latihan juga sejak _trainee_ supaya tidak kaget.

Johnny sudah pernah dulu, meski belum tergabung dalam _group_. Dia pernah melakukannya saat berumur 16 tahun. Sangat cilik masih ingusan. Tapi karena badan bongsornya dia jadi korban bahan coba-cobaan. Contohnya saja, dalam _gank_ nya, Jongin, Sehun, Moonkyu dan dia, itu mereka sudah pernah saling melakukannya, digilir. Tapi Youngho tidak pernah mau jadi yang dirasuki. Anehnya semua temannya setuju saja. Maklum mereka agak _slutty_ apalagi Oh Sehun. Dia memang punya pacar perempuan sekarang, tapi Johnny ingat bagaimana Sehun melompat-lompatkan pantatnya di pangkuannya dulu saat mereka masih _trainee._

Hanya Johnny tidak menyangka saat anggota grupnya sendiri yang meminta padanya buat melakukan ini lagi. Seseorang yang diluar dugaan dan terlihat paling _manly macho_. Teman sekamarnya sekarang. Jung Jaehyun. Habis mereka menonton film porno bersama dalam 7 hari berturut-turut, dia meminta untuk melakukan seks. Mungkin setelah diceritakan Taeyong mengenai masa lalu Johnny , dia jadi berani untuk meminta. Masalahnya _member_ yang lain sangat _homophobic_ tidak mau lah melakukannya. Jaehyun bilang dia juga tidak _gay_. Tapi dia mengaku birahi nya sedang naik-naiknya. Ukuran penis nya yang tidak manusiawi(?) membuat hal semakin sulit. Dia ingat waktu itu tidak sengaja melihat di twitter rahasianya , ada _GIF_ behind the scene MV Sobangcha, Mark tidur di pangkuannya, dan ya ampun itu penisnya sangat tercetak besar sekali. Tentu dia bangga dengan ukurannya, hanya saja emm agak salah melihat adiknya tiduran dipangkuannya dan celananya malah membengkak seperti itu.

"Jaehyun, penisku sudah kedinginan sungguh. Kau juga tidak kedinginan apa ? Bagaimana kalau dengan tangan saja ? _handjob_ saja ?" Johnny menghela napas, dia menawar dan melepas satu tangan di pinggang Jaehyun dan membuat isyarat dengan tangan kirinya.

"Tidak ah.. sudah sering kalau _handjob_ solo. Kadang siang suka keras sendiri lagi. " Jaehyun mencengkram bahu Johnny.

"Ya kan tanganku , beda lah dengan tanganmu sendiri, sudah ya sini aku mulai saja." Johnny mulai meremas penis Jaehyun.

"Ahh... jangan Hyung , tanggung, mau sekalian saja , tolonglah aku mau coba sekali saja, aku penasaran." Jaehyun mengelak dan menggerakkan badannya supaya lepas dari cengkraman tangan besar Johnny.

"Kalau begitu cepat turunkan badanmu, atau aku yang lesakkan Johnny Jr ini langsung saja bagaimana ? Kau tutup mata saja." Johnny semakin geram.

"Tapi ngeri hyung, besar. Memang masuk ?" Jaehyun sampai berkeringat.

"Ya memang susah sayang , namanya lubang pantat, nanti juga akan _stretch_." Johnny merasa seperti om om pedofil yang mengajari anak-anak untuk seks.

"Visualnya itu lho buat aku jiper Hyung." Jaehyun memegang penis Johnny dengan kanannya mencoba mencari sasaran yang tepat pada lubang pantatnya.

"Begini deh, kau menungging saja dan kau gigit bantal, jadi tidak lihat dan bisa menahan sakit, sebenarnya posisi itu yang paling tepat supaya posisi prostat dapat dengan tepat diketahui." Johnny menunjuk tempat tidur.

"HIYYY kau mau sodomi aku Hyung ! Itu namanya pemerkosaan, bagaimana kalau terlalu kuat lalu aku tidak bisa perform lusa ?" Jaehyun membelalak ngeri.

"Pelan-pelan , sudah pakai pelumas, aku sudah pakai kondom, aku sudah pengalaman, tidak akan terjadi masalah Jung Jaehyun. " Johnny menidurkan tubuh Jaehyun di kasur lalu membalikannya sehingga tengkurap dan mengangkat pantatnya supaya dia menungging. Johnny menekan buku jarinya hingga berbunyi kemudian menambah banyak _lube_ di jari tangannya yang panjang itu dan dia merenggangkan jarak antara pantat kiri dan kanan pria berambut pirang itu.

"TA..TAKUT HYUNG TIDAK BISA LIAT." Jaehyun agak terlalu keras berteriak. Dia memegang keras tangan kiri Johnny dengan tangan kirinya meski dirinya menghadap ke depan.

"Sssh ya ampun orang nanti bangun. Tidak usah takut rileks saja. Kalau tegang makin sakit." Johnny meremas gemas pantat itu.

"Kita coba jari dulu , jangan langsung _main course._ " Johnny menjilat bibirnya dan menatap pantat pucat dan lubang pink nya itu.

' _Jleb'_ dengan tololnya langsung saja Johnny dilesakkan jari tengahnya yang panjang dan besar itu, lancar karena licin.

" _FUCKK."_ Jaehyun seperti tersengat listrik dan secara refleks langsung mendongakkan kepala dan badan atasnya. Dia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Johnny seperti mau mematahkan nya. Oh ya Jaehyun itu kekar jadi benar-benar seperti mau patah pergelangan tangan Johnny.

"SAKIT ADUH JAEHYUN." Johnny kaget dipiting begitu pergelangan tangannya diputar berlawanan arah sampai mau patah rasanya.

Jaehyun langsung berbalik dan mencengkram baju Johnny dan keliatan mukannya merah , ntah marah atau malu.

"Sakit bangsat! Kau ini pelan pelan tanya dulu !" Jaehyun emosi mode on dan Johnny tidak melawan karena fokus ke pergelangan tangannya.

"Habis aku stress, kau ini iya tidak , iya tidak , berhenti, lanjut, bagaimana , langsung saja sekalian selesai." Johnny menatap mata marah Jaehyun dengan malas.

"Ya, tidak seperti itu juga caranya. Sudahlah, hari ini sampai sini saja dulu." Jaehyun melepaskan cengkramannya dan menghela napas. Dia turun dari tempat tidur itu dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Johnny hanya terbengong saja melihat kelakuan anak 19 tahun itu. Eh sekarang akan dua puluh tahun eh dua puluh satu umur korea, hah berapa saja lah. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya kebawah, keselangkangannya dan ya ampun 'barang' nya masih tegang begitu dan ada precum nya pula.

Dia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke tempat tidur Jaehyun. "Hoy.. hoy Jung." Dia berbicara tapi malah alat kelamin nya di tempel ke selimut Jaehyun yang sebenarnya dibalik selimut tepat muka Jaehyun langsung.

"Jorok, kau ini apaan sih." Jaehyun berbicara dari dalam selimut.

"Ayo ke kamar mandi, liat ini belum selesai. Kau juga pasti sama saja, cepatlah." Johnny menggoyangkan badannya kekiri dan kekanan.

"Apa sih, kau sendiri saja lah sana." Jaehyun berkata ketus.

" _Come on_ Jay, nanti kau impoten diketawai pacar masa depan mu mau ? tidak punya anak." Johnny membujuk.

Jaehyun hanya diam saja. Kemudian dia merasa ada tangan yang menarik tangannya.

"Ayolah jalan. Perlu ku gendong biar seperti di film film ?" Johnny menyeret tangan itu.

Jaehyun akhirnya menurut dan dia bangun. Lalu membiarkan tangannya di pegang sampai ke kamar mandi. Di ruangan itu mereka melakukan bisnis mereka masing-masing sambil mengobrol santai. Apa saja, mengenai bakat atau _jokes_ apa yang akan mereka tunjukan di siara V _APP_ , kemudian _event fansigning_ mendatang, bahkan _girlband-girlband_ yang kebetulan sangat banyak sama-sama melakukan promosi di waktu yang sama dengan mereka. Setelah mencuci tangan dengan sangat bersih mereka kembali ke kamar.

Jaehyun memakai baju dan celanannya kembali. Begitu pula Johnny memakai pakaian dalamnya. Johnny mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu. Mereka berdua berbaring di tempat tidur masuk dalam selimut masing-masing.

"Malam, Jay." Johnny berkata pelan

"Malam Hyung." Jaehyun menjawab.

"Siapa juga berbicara padamu, orang ke Jay _my cutie whale plushie_ paus kesayangan." Johnny memeluk _Jay_ boneka pausnya.

Jaehyun tidak membalas apapun. Sampai 15 menit berlalu.

"Good night my Jeffrey." Johnny kali ini benar-benar mengucapkan selamat tidur.

"Goodnight Johnny." Meski berselang satu menit. Jaehyun membalas ucapan selamat malam Jaehyun.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Di kamar sebelah

Haechan dan Mark menempelkan kuping mereka ke dinding kamar sebelah itu. Kemudian setelah tidak terdengar apapun lagi, Haechan mengambil uang kuning bergambar Shin Saimdang dari tangan Mark. Kemudian dia menari-nari sambil tertawa-tawa tanpa suara dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Sial 50.000 Won ku" Mark berbisik dan menatap kesal pada teman sekamarnya itu.

"Hihiyy sudah aku bilang Hyung, Jaehyun hyung itu penakut, tidak mungkin hari ini jebol hahahaha." Haechan tertawa dengan volume suara sedang.

"Ssst pelankan suaramu! Ya dia itu normal. Memang kau maniak ?" Mark menutup mulut Haechan dan mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Issh biarlah begini-begini kan aku yang menginspirasi rap mu ya kan." Haechan menaikturunkan alisnya.

Mark tersipu malu. "Hah, sudah-sudah. _Time to sleep. Jaljaa._ " Mark mematikan lampu kemudian kedua nya pun tidur.

 **END**

* * *

 **MAAFIN SORA.** Jadi ceritanya gua malah stress FF yg Angel ternyata mendapat banyak respon positif , tau stress terharu ga sih ? **T_T** gua pikir bakal cuma kayak 3 bijik review gitu ternyata keroyokan terus gua malah buat OS nista ini. FF nya sedang dalam proses kok. Para reviewer Angel aku doakan murah rezeki dan ketemu NCT tahun ini huhuw. Eh jadi ngomongin FF sebelah. Yaudah yg udah baca cerita nista ini kalau berani ninggalin review kalian luar binasa hahahaha. *Ini mungkin lebih humor tapi aku lagi latihan buat ngeraba gimana buat smut scene di FF serius dimasa mendatang*


End file.
